Valve assemblies are used to regulate or control the flow of material in a fluid system by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. Valve assemblies, in particular for large diameter pipes such as pipe mains, can be heavy and therefore it can be difficult to lift an entire valve assembly or components of the valve assembly, such as during servicing, installation, or removal of the valve assembly or components of the valve assembly.